


Sideline Stories: All I Need is You (Zack)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M, a Valentines Day fic for Christmas ahaha yeah I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Zack couldn't afford much, but he also never had a girlfriend he cared about so deeply. All he wanted to do was give the girl the Valentine's Day she deserved. Good thing he had some co-workers on his side that were willing to give him a helping hand.





	Sideline Stories: All I Need is You (Zack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Struppi017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struppi017/gifts).



> Hey guys! For those of you who don't know, I've been doing 12 days of Christmas. A fic/one shot/chapter/sideline story for every day leading up until Christmas! If you have a chance come check out some of the others! <3
> 
> Welcome to Day 6! Halfway there! <3 
> 
> Struppi017, thank you so much for everything you've done for me in the past month. You've been so so wonderful. Haha I wake up and smile every day when I see that you've drawn me a new dachshund. <3 <3 <3 this one's dedicated for you.

Valentine’s Day was a hard one for Zack Taylor. Not because of never really having a steady girlfriend for the holiday, or being afraid to show his affections no. He was falling for Amanda, pretty hard over the past couple of months. At first their relationship was fun, flirty, texting...but when it came to each other...they confided things that they didn’t tell the friends they saw every day. Zack shared his worries for his mother, how his insecurities about letting his friends down if he wasn’t good enough to keep up with school and with baseball. For Amanda, Zack was an easy one to talk to. He didn’t care that she was a cheerleader, he didn’t live in that world, she could be honest with him when she was afraid that her friends could stab her in the back. He made her feel safe to talk to him about  _ anything... _ about her mother’s affair. It became more serious not when they started sleeping together, but when he took Amanda to meet his mother over Christmas Holiday. 

No, he wasn’t afraid of showing how much he cared for his girlfriend.

Zack was worried about one thing, he didn’t have much money to his name. The outfielder of the Angel Grove baseball team wore packs of white t-shirts from Walmart, the same couple pairs of pants. Money he had earned delivering pizzas didn’t go to his pocket, they went to  _ bills,  _ to help pay for his mother’s medication. He didn’t have a lot he could offer her. He couldn’t afford giant stuffed bears, or mountains of gourmet chocolates, he couldn’t afford flowers or a hotel room either. He saw what the football players would give to the other cheerleaders on the squad...he couldn’t compete with that...and worse, would  _ that _ embarrass Amanda? That the  _ head _ cheerleader’s boyfriend wasn’t worth anything? Makeout sessions in a car that reeked of pizza, oh yeah, she had a lot to brag about when it came to Zack on paper.

He understood that Amanda wasn’t jaded, not like her old friend Rebecca. Amanda grew up in a house without much money to their name. A product of teen pregnancy, and a young marriage. Her father was out to sea more days than he was on land while her mother...well...that was a different conversation entirely. He knew that she understood his situation, and that she didn’t care but at the end of the day  _ he _ cared...and he was far too proud to ask his friends for any additional cash.

Zack wanted to give Amanda a special day. It meant he had to think a bit outside of the box. Especially when she wasn’t so keen on his early morning present. 

“A coupon to ride the Z-Man Express? What’re you twelve?” Amanda opened the card, to find a handmade ‘coupon’, so it wasn’t as cute as he thought it would come off, “I thought you were  _ kidding”  _

“I am!” He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, “The real present is coming tonight, but you have to be patient”

“Yeah?” Oh the excitement in her eyes, he knew he was going to have to come up with something good. Amanda spent far too many Valentine’s day watching Kimberly and Rebecca receive the  _ biggest _ and  _ best _ gifts. This was going to be her year, one full of romance.

“Definitely...but it’ll have to be when I get off of work” 

Now he really had to plan something good.

*****

Zack couldn’t come to Jason or Billy with this problem, and he honestly felt a bit awkward asking Tommy for help when his ex-girlfriend was off on a date with Trini. Trini was far too worried about what to get Kimberly for her birthday/v-day combo so he couldn’t bother her for any additional stress. It really left him with only  _ one _ good option...his co-workers Tori Hanson and Sydney Drew. Girls were  _ much _ better at this whole romantic thing anyway.

Whenever there was a lull around the shop, Syd and manager Tori tended to be pretty quick to send Zedd III out on first dibs deliveries...just for the sake of him not annoying or trying to flirt with the underage girls. He definitely gave them the creeps, and it was a shame the owner’s son was dating the girls softball coach. It was the perfect opportunity to ask their opinions on the situation. 

“Dude” Tori stared at him in disbelief, she then had to take a moment to punch his arm. “A  _ coupon?”  _

“Okay so that  _ wasn’t _ the best idea” Zack had to admit, rubbing his arm and frowning, “Girls like things that are handmade?”

“I mean I think it’s cute” Syd shrugged, “Did you rent out a room at the AG Motel?” Aka the  _ only _ place that took High Schooler’s without much question.

“.....Nope…..” He couldn’t afford it, “More like the backseat of my car on top of lookout point”

_ “Dude”  _ Tori repeated, moving to punch him in the arm again, but this time Zack was quick to avoid it. “C’mon this is your  _ first _ Valentine's Day together, you gotta do  _ something”  _

“I was hoping you guys could help me” Zack sheepishly shrugged, he was desperate at this point if he was asking for the blonde’s help.

Sydney frowned, glancing over to the fellow junior beside her, “Wait, why are you even working tonight? I get me, hello constantly single and ready to mingle but….what about Blake?”

“Blake had tickets to see a monster truck show out in Reefside” Tori explained, releasing a deep sigh, “Instead of asking  _ me _ he’s going out with his  _ brother _ Hunter.” Zack and Syd could tell that Tori was a bit annoyed with her boyfriend for not thinking of her during  _ valentine’s day.  _ She would have loved to see giant trucks smashing up smaller cars. “We’re having a  _ raincheck”  _ She shrugged, “Soooo I picked up an extra shift so Fran didn’t have to come in” The softball player shook her head, “If I can do something special for someone else, by all means. Let’s  _ go big”  _

“What about taking her to the valentine’s day festival?” Sydney suggested, “I’ve always wanted to  _ actually _ go to that as a couple.”

“It’s not exactly budget friendly” Zack sighed, it was one thing talking about his lack of funds to Jason or Billy, Kimberly or Trini...even Tommy knew where he stood financially. “I can basically get us admission”

Tori shook her head, pulling a twenty out of her own wallet and shoving it into Zack’s chest, “I have an idea. You head out of here, take her to the festival and come closing time bring her back here. Syd and I’ll take care of everything”

“We will?” The soccer player looked over to the softball player, really she’d rather not be at work at all. 

“What’re you going to do? Zack asked the junior girl, a bit skeptical at that. 

Tori took a hold of Zack’s shoulders, making the baseball player look into the softball player’s eyes, “Do you trust me?” Syd watched the exchange with wide eyes, she had absolutely no idea what she was voluntentold to do. 

Zack nodded his head, Tori was with him since the day he was hired here at Zedd’s...really, he had no reason  _ not _ to trust the blonde. “Yeah, yeah I do”

“Okay” Tori’s grin grew wide, “Operation Romance will now commence”

Syd frowned, “What a lame name, what about Operation Panty Dropper?” She smiled and offered her hand to Zack, wanting a hi five.

“...I like that second one better” Zack wasn’t one to leave one of his girls hanging and absolutely hi fived her. 

_ “Operation Romance”  _ Tori repeated shoving Zack toward the door, “First, take a shower, hose down...whatever. Two, don’t put on too much axe. Not sexy. Three. Do  _ not  _ eat at the carnival”

“What? Not even a funnel cake?”

“Not even a god damn churro” Tori rested her hands on her hips, “Do I make myself clear Taylor?”

“Crystal” He fake saluted his ‘boss’, “I’ll be back like...what...an hour after closing?”

Tori looked to Syd, clicking her tongue for a moment as she thought on how much time that really gave them. “Should be enough time...oh...and Zack. You  _ so _ owe me for this”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time you need to get laid” He and Syd both laughed, Tori didn’t find it  _ quite _ as funny as she practically had to shove him out of the pizza shop. 

“...So...Tori what did you have in mind?” Syd asked the fellow blonde as soon as Zack was out of earshot.

The surfer tilted her head to the side, “You ever see Lady and the Tramp?”

Syd had to pause before the lightbulb clicked, “Aw! The one with that crazy woman who wants to skin puppies to make a coat? I love that movie!”

“...That’s….definitely... _ not _ what I’m talking about…” Tori sighed, “But good effort” She clapped her hands together, “Now let’s go make some pizzas, we still gotta get through this shift”

******

“I thought you had to work late tonight?” Amanda asked, holding Zack’s hand. His car wasn’t the most romantic of places, and with it currently smelling more and more like pepperoni he thought he’d do his girlfriend a service and walk with her to the festival. 

“I convinced Tori that I needed to get out early” Zack shrugged, so it was a little lie, really it was her fault that he was able to leave when he did. Zedd would do just fine solo tonight, he could use the sympathy tips. “I would’ve felt awful if I couldn’t get to spend our  _ first  _ Valentine’s Day together”

“Not a lot of guys really  _ care”  _ Not a lot of guys really  _ looked forward _ to this holiday. Blake Bradley sure didn’t. Amanda glanced down to their hands, a blush creeped up her cheeks, “I’ve really been looking forward to this day.” Amanda had boyfriend’s in the past sure, but Zack was the first boyfriend she felt an emotional connection with...usually a football player was in it for a hot lay and moved on. If they couldn’t get with Kimberly or Rebecca, Amanda made for a great third place. To Zack though, she was his number one. “Where are we going?”

“Well, I was hoping to check out the festival” He drawled on, “See what that’s all about” As a kid he  _ knew _ of the Valentine’s Day festival but he never really  _ went.  _ It was about couples, cooties and gross teenagers making out. As a high schooler he knew better, now was a chance to  _ totally  _ win over a girl’s affections and just one night escape their high school hell for a night of fun.

“Seriously?” Amanda may’ve dropped some  _ high key _ hints that she wanted to come here with her special someone. She was all too happy that he turned around for the idea. Excited about what was to come for the evening, she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Tonight would only bring about more fun.

Zack paid for their admission with the extra twenty dollars that Tori had given him. With entry being five dollars a piece, he had ten dollars to spare for whatever he wanted to treat his girlfriend to. Stay away from food. Stay away from food.  _ God _ a caramel apple sounded  _ amazing.  _ Festival popcorn, festival lemonade, festival roasted nuts and cotton candy god this was a place of dreams. Maybe if the baseball thing didn’t quite work out he could find himself at home among the carnies. 

He decided that the best idea would be to take her on one of the rides, but not something slow or romantic like the ferris wheel. Nah. The adrenaline junkie decided that he wanted to take a ride on the tiltawhirl. Aka the ride with the self controlled turntable in the middle of their seat. Zack wanted to go extreme, using all of his strength to spin and spin the ride as fast as it would go. Amanda gripped onto the sides, her body sliding into him, the cheerleader screaming for dear life. Totally romantic.

When they finally got off of the spinning death trap, Amanda had to hold onto his shoulders and close her eyes. She was far too dizzy to even  _ suggest _ eating, perfect, as he’d have a hard time saying no to her. Not when he wanted to give her everything she wanted that night. It would buy him some more time later that night. He draped his arm around her, well, tried, she did her best to weakly push him back. 

“Ugh, what was  _ that!?”  _ Amanda swore he was going to be the absolute death of her.

“Fun! We must’ve gone…” God he had no idea, “So fast! I couldn’t even look up to see how fast we were going” Sure he was dizzy, but nowhere near as pale as Amanda was.

“Let’s….. _ not _ do rides for awhile…” She put a hand to her forehead. He hoped that it wasn’t  _ too _ much to deal with. But now he wouldn’t have to pay for rides,  _ or _ food. Had to resist any temptation so he wouldn’t ruin whatever Tori had planned.

“Here, I’ll make it up to you” With a little bit of Tori’s money and a small fraction of spendable cash of his own, he’d be able to at least attempt some carnival games to win his love a  _ prize.  _ Something to take home to remember this day.

When the couple arrived to the carnival game stands, the two were quick to notice Zack’s friends Jason and Billy playing a game. Billy was on fire with the basketball game, while Jason held a small red t-rex in his hand. The moment Billy was done he clapped his hands together and did a power stance, he had just won a  _ grand  _ sized prize a  _ giant _ sized blue triceratops. Jason and Billy were quick to trade the dinosaurs in their hands...Billy getting the smaller one while Jason had to lug around the one larger than him.

“Oh hey guys!” Billy was quick to spot Zack, must’ve been because a stuffed animal wasn’t blocking his vision. “Look what I just won for Jase” He was  _ so  _ proud of himself for being able to best one of the harder carnival games. 

If Billy  _ won  _ that for Jason it meant Jason was the one to gift Billy the smaller sized toy. Zack looked over to Jason,  _ totally _ judging him….size  _ totally _ mattered when it came to carnival games. Even if he was trying to win a stuffed animal for his best,  _ not boyfriend,  _ friend. “...Wow” Zack scoffed, Jason’s was pathetic.

“Shut up, I swear these things are rigged” Jason grumbled, Amanda didn’t have much better of a poker face. She was doing everything she could to try not to laugh out loud. “I’d like to see  _ you _ do better” 

Jason should’ve known better than to challenge Zack’s ego, especially in front of his girlfriend. On  _ Valentines _ of all days. “Point me in the right direction” His smirk grew wide, he was all too sure that he could beat Jason Scott. “I’m going to win you something awesome, babe” Zack draped his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders as the four of them walked to a different booth.

The lot of them passed a blonde carrying a giant panda bear, it only made Zack silently chuckle to himself. If  _ that _ tiny girl could win something, well, then he should have no trouble with it. What on Earth could Jason have struggled with? 

The balloon dart throw. Seriously? What was so hard about that? Zack confindentally put down one of his remaining fives to be handed four darts. Only, when he looked at the tips, he found that they were  _ dull.  _ Fuck, he’d bet easily that the balloons weren’t fully inflated either. These games were  _ totally _ rigged. If a  _ quarterback,  _ potentially all star pitcher couldn’t pop enough balloons for a big prize...surely Zack would struggle with it as well. The odds were stacked against him. As if that was nothing new, the odds have been stacked against Zack for his entire life. 

Amanda rested her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them to relax his arms, “You’ve got this” She murmured softly, if he was too tense or threw too much too quick he might not be able to get  _ any.  _ Getting angry or upset with the rigged game wasn’t going to help him win. She kissed his cheek, “For luck”

Zack smirked, “I don’t need luck” He picked up one of the dull tipped darts, “I’ve got you” The tossed dart hit the corkboard and not actually any of his targets. That wasn’t the smoothest Zack Taylor move. Not in the slightest. 

Shake it off Taylor, shake it out, and most importantly ignore Jason’s snickering. A second one thrown and while it hit a balloon it wasn’t enough force to pop it. God. This felt like such utter bullshit.

“C’mon Zack you’ve got this” Billy and Amanda were at least more  _ positive _ about this.

Zack couldn’t give his girlfriend much, but god damn it, all he wanted to do was win her a stupid little prehistoric stuffed animal. With his third and final throw he was able to pop a balloon earning him a prize the same sized as Jason’s...well...he didn’t do worse than his friend at least.   

“Whatever one you want” He smiled, relieved that Amanda could take  _ something _ home as a token of this night. Their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. 

“Uhm” Amanda looked at her options, “I want the fuzzy black elephant” She pointed to a lone stuffed animal behind the operators head. 

“That’s a  _ mastodon” _ Billy corrected.

“Sure, yeah, that” Amanda only recognized it as one of the characters from the animated movie franchise  _ Ice Age.  _ Once the manageable stuffed animal was in her hands, she wrapped her arms around Zack’s neck and kissed her boyfriend’s lips, “Thank you so much. You were amazing!”

Billy simply smiled at the couple’s interaction, but Jason knew all too well where this was going to go if Zack’s wandering hands to her butt was any indication. “C’mon Billy we should head out”

Once Billy and Jason had said their quiet goodbyes, Zack pulled Amanda behind the booths. He didn't think  _ anyone _ could see them there, of course he didn't take into consideration that people on the ferris wheel had a full view of the entire festival. To the outside world, they just appeared to be horny teenagers, too excited to be around one another for Valentine's Day, and maybe a bit of that was true. As if they cared. Whenever Zack and Amanda could stop and kiss like  _ this,  _ they felt alive. In each other they could forget the world around them. At their core they were still young, enjoying the small things to escape the realities knocking at their door; no sick mothers or affairs to bog them down. Amanda's arms wrapped around his neck while his hands found their way under the hem of her shirt, craving to touch warm soft skin. Zack needed Amanda's support in her life just as she needed his spontaneity to keep herself from drowning. 

Zack pulled away from the kiss first, taking a moment to lick his lips, "I see you went with watermelon today, I like, I like" He joked, his smile wide as he kept his arms around her, holding her close for just a bit longer. “Much better than the cherry”

Amanda laughed, rolling her eyes, "That's the only way you'll take care of your chapped lips" She swore, he needed to drink more water. Zack was the selfless type, he took care of everyone else before taking a look at himself. 

“Y’know I’m totally okay with this method Dr. Clark”

Amanda took hold of his hand, shaking her head despite the smile on her face. Being around Zack always put her in a better mood, she smiled more around him than she did on the football field. She didn't want to hide behind the carnival stands, not when they could walk around and  _ see _ everything. Amanda didn't need rides, she didn't need food, she didn't  _ need _ this fuzzy Mastodon pal, all she wanted was to be on his arm and take in the sights. The town was so pretty, lit up with white lights and red hearts, carnival rides all around them. People stood in lines with their families, waiting to get some tasty treats. All of this would be packed up and gone tomorrow, as if it wasn't even here, only to pop back up on the same day next year. The young couple walked up and down the maze of local vendor booths, business would often have coupons or promotions going just to get the name out there. Zack had to do a bit of ducking and weaving to avoid Papa Zedd, he was  _ supposed _ to be working tonight after all.

"Mandy!" There were only a couple of people who referred to Amanda by a nickname...Cheerleading dads. The young couple turned to see Mr. Hart and Mr. Golloway partnering up for a dentist, eye doctor combo. Despite their daughters drama with one another, their father's were absolutely oblivious. They still played golf, and hung out at the country club, their friendship totally unaffected by high school pettiness. Amanda's father was always absent, he couldn't afford to live that country club life...not when he had a family to support. "You want a chance to win a free toothbrush?"

Amanda looked to see what their little game was, Rebecca looked miserable sitting over a dunk tank. Zack narrowed his eyes, he was about to take Mr.Hart up on his offer and participate. Trini was his number 1, his best friend  in the whole world. She outed her in the worst way, and then back stabbed Amanda to pin it on her to cover her own ass. Thankfully, that blew up in the cheerleader's face, but Zack...he was not the forgive and forget type. The baseball player could get some revenge of his own with ease. Amanda rested a hand on his, shaking her head no, "Maybe some other time" She made eye contact with her old friend...someone she shared secrets with in the past, someone she shared  _ everything _ with for six years...and despite all that time...their friendship...she felt  _ nothing _ but pity looking at the girl who ruined her own life. "Come on Zack, let's keep moving. It was really nice to see you Dr. Hart...Dr. Galloway"

When the couple stepped away Zack looked to his girlfriend in utter disbelief, "We so could've had her"   
  
Amanda shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly? I'm so done with her" She was so over  first semester drama. "I don't want want to start anything when I don't have to...I'm here with you" That was all that mattered.   
Since the couple had to walk to Zedd's, Zack was able to convince her to leave the festival early. Angel Grove had a cute town center that was enjoyable to walk through every time of year. The two stopped at the infamous fisherman's fountain at the center of town to make a wish on a penny and toss it in the water. Normally, Zack would wish on more time with his mother, but due to the holiday...he wished that he and Amanda could still be going strong next year...for next Valentine's Day he could get her something nice, maybe a necklace he could find at a pawn shop. The two walked hand in hand, the night air crisp around them. 

"Here" He took off the jacket he was wearing. For Christmas, Amanda had given him a leather jacket, literally the nicest piece of clothing he owned. Most boys his age wanted a video game system, or the next newest phone to be ahead of everyone else...not Zack, at the end of the day that was just  _ stuff.  _ He could get good use out of a warm jacket when it got cold in the mountains. 

"I should've brought my cheer jacket" Her letterman would've been perfect for the weather, but most certainly not the cutest to wear out on the town. "Thank you" Someday, if stars aligned and he ever got the funds together, she could be wearing  _ his _ letterman one for his achievements in baseball. 

"...We're almost there..."

"About that" She squinted, skeptical, and 20% worried to what he had in store for them...in store for  _ her.  _ "Where are we going?"

"Ah it'll be a surprise" Zack rubbed her shoulder, it would be fine, he trusted that Tori would pull something off for them. Besides, it wouldn't be fun to just  _ tell _ her where they were going. Keeping her in suspense was half the fun. Knowing Amanda her mind would be rolling through ideas and possibilities like crazy. That was fair, he was known for taking her to crazy places, to push her boundaries for a sense of fun. “I just have to stop and get something from work”

Leave it to Zack to forget something at work. Amanda loved her boyfriend truly, but he was always forgetting important things like where he put his wallet, his phone or his keys. She would never forget Halloween night where they almost arrived too late to be considered "fashionable". He left his wallet at the Gomez house. "What'd you forget?"

  
He didn't actually forget anything, "It doesn't matter it won't take long" Amanda seemed to buy it, shrugging it off and wrapping her arm around his waist, anything for a bit more contact.

When they arrived at Zedd's it was already an hour past closing, the time that he and the girls had agreed upon. He hoped that it would be enough time for them to pull off whatever they needed. It wouldn't be hard to shoo Zedd the third away while Papa Zedd was working the festival. For being next in line to run the family business, he sure didn't care for actually putting in work. Syd and Tori would be the ones in house cleaning up past close and getting it ready for the next day...what could they have possibly done?   
  
Zack unlocked the front door, even though he knew something was behind those doors, his excited anticipation built up in his chest. He was utterly speechless to see that Tori and Syd had covered the place in very small candles, giving the place a romantic dim lighting. The door opening triggered a playlist to start going off, a string quartet to accompany their midnight meal. "Surprise" He stared in shock, surprised himself at how much the blondes could accomplish. Zack moved to the center table, the one decorated with a single red rose in a vase, and pulled a chair out for Amanda to sit. "Happy Valentine's day"   
  
"...Zack...you arranged all of this? For me?" She reached her hand behind his neck, leaning forward to kiss him. In her short dating life, no one, no one had ever gone out of their way to treat her to something nice. Nothing this nice. It was far too easy to buy her chocolates and call it a day. Zack went above and beyond to make her feel special. "Oh my god" Kimberly was going to freak out when Amanda told her everything the next day. Zack knew girls talked, and he was about to become boyfriend of the year. 

"I'm going to get us something to eat, you stay there" Zack kissed her again before she took her seat at the table, he pushed her chair in like a gentleman and headed toward the kitchen. There was no way Tori and Syd were going to leave that many flames unattended, they were in the pizza shop somewhere. Besides, he knew how addicted to social media Amanda was, there was going to have to be a tweet or an instagram post to be made, he simply gave her the best opportunity.   


When he opened the doors to the kitchen, he found Tori and Syd playing a card game at the 'employees' table. The blondes attention were quick to turn to the sound of someone's arrival. "Well?" Tori asked with a small smirk, "What'd she think?"   
  
Zack walked over to his co-workers wrapping an arm around each of them, a challenging feat while the two were still seated. "Thank you so much" For going out of their way, for taking extra time to do him a favor. He was so used to being forgotten, lost in the shuffle, people didn't care about him...people didn't take the time to try and get to know him. Tori and Syd voluntarily stayed late to work when they could be home doing literally anything else. "She loves it"   
  
"Mm, just wait till she gets to eat some of my famous chicken alfredo" Tori had the stove on, pasta was already well on it's way. "She's not vegetarian is she?"   
  
He shook his head no, that was Kimberly's thing, Amanda had a hard time giving up meat the time she tried for three days. "Chicken alfredo?"   
  
"We work at an Italian place" Tori shrugged her shoulders, "I only had an hour" She laughed, "I gotta work with what I've got"   
  
Syd leaned back in her chair, watching as Tori went back to preparing dinner, "Y'know, you could really market yourself. Bailing boyfriends outta dates by cooking meals for them on the DL" Her smile faded as she looked to her cards, confused by her current hand and the game they were playing.    
  
Zack and the softball player exchanged a look, that was the smartest thing to ever come out of Sydney Drew's mouth.    
  
"Is this a straight?" She asked turning her cards to their direction, clearly having no regard for Tori, her opponent, learning of what she was holding.   
  
The baseball player laughed, taking a seat across from her, "No...that's definitely not a straight"   
  
Tori set four plates next to the stove top she was cooking on, she did not trust Zack to be plating and she would be sure to see this date out. That and if she and Syd had to stay to wait this out and close properly...they were going to get some good eating on themselves. Spending her night with Syd wasn't exactly how she would be celebrating her Valentine's Day. It was better than being alone, she supposed. 

“It’ll be done in like five minutes” She grabbed a bottle of wine that she had on another counter, and two Zedd’s to go cups. Wow. Really classy. “Here, you can serve these too”

“Wine? Did you...how did you  _ buy _ this?” He knew that Papa Zedd would murder  _ anyone _ if they got into his little stash under his desk. Tori and Zack may try to push the limits, but even they knew better. “Do you have a fake ID?”

“Mhmm, don’t ask me how I got the discount” She laughed, pulling her wallet out of her back pocket to show him the ID in question, “Meet, Sally Martin. Looks pretty legit” Tori put it back in once Zack had a good luck of it. “Delgado’s lil’brother’s making them if you’re interested”

“I may have to take him up on that” He had to admit, it would be pretty fun to be able to get into places he shouldn’t a couple years early. Sneaking in added to the extra thrill of danger after all. 

Zack timed his service well, first coming out to serve the wine in the plastic cups. “For you m’dear” He joked, obviously this would have been more ideal if they were drinking out of the proper glass.

“Is...is this real?” Amanda picked up the bottle he had sat down to inspect the label, “Zack, this is a $40 dollar bottle of wine” And to two high schooler’s in their position, a lot of money. Fuck, Tori really splurged for them. He would definitely have to do her a solid in the future. “You didn’t have to do this”

“Ah it’s fine” He waved his hand,  _ he _ wasn’t the one who spent the money, “Someone owed me a favor so…” Zack didn’t want to talk dollars, not when he was trying to romance her with wine and cheesey pasta. “Your dinner will be out shortly” He leaned over the small table to kiss her, returning to the kitchen to pick up Tori’s plates.

By the time he reached the kitchen, he noticed that Tori and Syd were already sitting down digging into their plates. Syd gave him a thumbs up, her mouth too full of food to speak. Tori had to speak for the both of them with a, “Good luck”

Zack first set a plate down in front of Amanda before taking the seat across from her. The cheerleader was still so taken aback by everything, easily topping her list for her best Valentine’s Day yet. “This is incredible”

Even in the dim lighting of the pizza parlor, Zack could say that his girlfriend looked incredible as well. 

“Look, I know I can’t offer you much-”

“I’m going to stop you right there” Amanda shook her head, no, tonight was not a night for him to do this. “What you’ve done for me tonight…” What he does for her  _ every _ day they’re together, “I don’t  _ need _ a lot to be happy... _ you _ Zack Taylor, make me happy” She closed her eyes after one single bite of Tori’s chicken alfredo, “God this is amazing” Amanda had to remember what point she was making, “You see me for  _ me.  _ I’m not the head cheerleader or Kimberly’s sidekick…you make me feel special”

She had to pause to take a sip of the wine out of her fancy to-go cup, “When I saw Rebecca on that bench, it really put my life in perspective like….I used to be a lot like her….that could’ve been me if I made different choices. I don’t feel sorry for her, of course, but...more...lucky to realize who I have in my life” Amanda looked up to her boyfriend, this perfect wonderful young man who was dealt a shitty hand from such a young age, “Lucky that a guy like  _ you _ said yes to a girl like  _ me” _

Amanda felt like she was rambling, but she needed him to hear these words from her directly, “I don’t need a lot to be happy, all that matters is that I have you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! :) This is the first of 3 Sideline Stories I'll be posting for this little fic marathon.


End file.
